


Any Time

by rubyluvsupernatural



Series: Any Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Watching, cum, cumming, g spot, primal dean, sex cure, sex spell, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p>
<p>Hi! First love your blog, Dangerous series is awesome! I was wondering if u could do a request for me please? One where Dean gets hit by this spell from a witch which makes him act on his animal instincts and the only way to break the spell is to "mate" with the reader. Also if u could include doggy style and dirty talk that would be great! I hope you can do this and can't wait for the new installation of Dangerous! Thank you!!</p>
<p>This also is an entry for tumblr's Team Free Will Bingo.....Character: Rowena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time

“Dean!” you yell, tossing him the iron chains. 

He snatches them midair, turning to try to grab Rowena. She flicks her hand, sending the dresser flying towards Dean. He jumps out of its path, then rolls and lands unceremoniously on his back. 

“Dammit,” you curse, rushing at the witch, grabbing the discarded chains as you leapt over the dresser. 

Rowena laughed, her red lips curving into a cruel smile. She moved her hand again, flinging you against the wall. You hit it, crumbling to the ground in a heap. 

“Y/N!” Dean’s voice came from across the room. 

You moaned, trying to move your limbs, they were numb from the impact of the wall. 

“Oh, Dean,” Rowena’s thick Scottish brogue had disdain dripping from it. “Did you really think you could capture me?” 

Dean stood, moving back towards her. You can hear her start an incantation, the Latin words echoing through the room.

“Sex mortem, aut sexum veneficae ponam super te hex,” she pointed at Dean, her red mouth moving into a wider grin. “Good luck, Dean.” With a dramatic motion she disappeared. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. Suddenly his expression changed. He doubled over, grunting in pain.

“Dean?” you try to move, rising slowly to get to the other hunter. “Dean?”

“I think she put a spell on me,” Dean grunted. His forest green eyes move to your Y/E/C ones. “My heart is pounding, I…I…feel……”

“You feel what, Dean?” Moving beside him, you hitch his arm over your shoulder to try to help him out of the house. 

His arm tightens around you, his breath hitching in his throat. Dean’s face moved towards yours, his lips trembling with need.

“What the hell, Dean?” you move your head away from him. 

“I….don’t know…..I….” Dean stuttered, looking embarrassed. His eyes then flew down to his crotch, cheeks growing a deeper scarlet colour. 

You follow his eyes down, noticing the very large bulge. “What???”

“We need to get to Sam, Y/N,” Dean’s voice was low, full of need. “I think it’s the hex.”

****************************************************

 

Dean was writhing on the motel bed, his hands clutching his stomach. Sweat was beading on his forehead, slowly dripping down his temples. His hair was messed, his green eyes wild with lust. You and Sam were at the kitchenette table, the lap top open in between you. 

“It’s a mating hex, Y/N,” Sam concluded. His hazel eyes met yours over the screen. “Dean has to have sex, or he’s going to die.”

“What the hell is wrong with that witch?” your voice had risen a few octaves. Dean writhing on the bed was starting to get to you. Your cheeks started to flush. “So how do we fix this?”

Sam raised his eyebrows at you. His silence suggesting what he didn’t want to put into words. 

“No,” your voice broke. “Nope, not gonna happen. We need to find a different way.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” Dean’s voice came from the bed, thick and gruff. “I can’t……” He grimaced, grabbing lower than his stomach.

“Dean!” Sam stood, striding across the room quickly to his brother’s side. He put his hand on Dean’s forehead. “Fuck, Y/N, he’s burning up!”

“Sam,” you start, shaking your head. You get up, walking to the edge of the bed. “Anything else, I’ll do anything else to help.”

Dean grunted again, flailing to his back, his legs spread apart. His eyes came to your face. “I can smell you, Y/N. Don’t try to say you don’t want it……” he moaned, his hand moving to the bulge in his jeans. 

You stifled a gasp. The spell has increased his sense of smell, like an animal in heat. You couldn’t deny how wet your panties were, how watching Dean writhe on the bed made you want to jump him. 

“Fuck,” you curse, “Fucking witches.”

*****************************************************

 

You grip the bottle of whiskey, pouring a large shot into a glass. You down it quickly, feeling the liquid burn down your throat, settling warmly in your belly. 

“Y/N,” Dean’s breath was on your neck. 

You gasp, you hadn’t heard him come up behind you. “Dean.”

“I can’t wait,” his mouth dipped to your neck, suckling gently. “I need to be inside you.”

You moan, your head dropped the side to give him more access. 

Dean’s hands moved to your sides, trailing up to your breasts. He kneaded them gently at first, growing rougher as his hot mouth sucked harder at the juncture of your shoulder and neck. With a growl his hands grasped your shirt, pulling, buttons flying off. 

“Fuck,” you moaned. This was not going to be gentle. 

Dean turned you to face him, lips driving into yours. He bit at your lips, his tongue slithering into your mouth. He prodded every part of you, tasting all you had to give. When he released you, you were gasping for air. His lips moved to your breasts, his hands pushing your shirt off of your shoulders. He quickly unsnapped your bra. He pounced on your nipples, sucking one deeply into his mouth, then the other.

“God, Dean,” you gasp. You press a hand to his head, pushing him closer to you.

You were rewarded with his teeth grazing your nipple, then he bit down. You arched against him, unintelligible sounds coming from your throat. Dean moved back up to your mouth, lifting you, he moved your legs around his hips. 

“Fuck, Y/N” he moaned, his lips nipped under your ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, I want to feel you cum on my cock. I am going to make you scream my name.”

You gasped, feeling your panties grow even wetter. 

You were suddenly on the bed, Dean was pulling your jeans down your legs. “Dammit, girl, you are fucking soaked.” 

Dean spread your legs, looping them over his shoulders. He slowly licked a strip up your wet sex. He moaned in approval, moving his tongue to your hole. 

You moaned, throwing your head back onto the pillow. Suddenly you feel a smack on your inner thigh. You jump, the sting shocking you. 

“I want you to watch me,” Dean growled. His eyes met yours. “I want you to see what you do to me.” 

You nodded, propping yourself up on your elbows. Dean kept his eyes on yours as his tongue touched your engorged clit. You gasp, throwing your head back. Another sharp slap to your thigh and you open your eyes. You were rewarded with Dean taking your clit in his mouth, sucking it hard, teeth gently grazing it.

You could feel your orgasm rising. Dean thrust two fingers into you, curving them to stroke at your g spot. Your hips thrust towards him, trying to fuck yourself on his fingers.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned in between his ministrations to your clit. “Cum for me, I want you to gush on my face.”

You moan, his fingers started fucking you faster. Dean latched onto your clit, sucking harder and harder. Your orgasm racked your body, rolling over you in waves. You called out his name, your fingers carding into his hair. 

Dean sucked at your hole, trying to swallow up all of your juices. “Mmmm, god, you taste so goooood,” his moaned.

He kissed up your body, moving between your legs. His hard cock was pulsing, dripping with pre cum. You reach up to kiss him, tasting yourself on his tongue. 

“I won’t be gentle, Y/N,” he warned. “I can’t.”

You nod. “I know. Just fuck me, Dean. I need to feel you cum.”

He grabbed you, flipping you onto your stomach. His hands moved under your hips, raising your ass in the air, he then pushed down in between your shoulder blades so your face was on the pillow. “Y/N, you look so gorgeous like this. Your ass in the air for me, your pussy dripping, waiting for my hard cock…..waiting for my cum to soak your hole,” he gasped as he thrust into you.

You cry out as Dean bottoms out. He sets a harsh pace, his hard cock ramming deep in you.

“Fuck, Dean,” you moan, “Fuck me!”

“Do you like this? Me taking you from behind? Fucking you like an animal in heat?” Dean punctuated each question with a deeper thrust, hitting your over sensitive g spot.  
You moan, biting onto the pillow.

Dean’s hand came down on your ass. “Answer me!” he demanded, his voice growing more feral. 

“Yes, Dean, fuck….” You gasped out. 

He moaned, thrusting harder. “Good girl,” he praised. “I want you to come, Y/N, cum around my cock.”

You cried out, his fingers moving to your clit. He rubbed you, hard and fast. Your breath caught in your throat as your orgasm swept over you. You clenched around Dean’s cock, feeling it swell as he was on the brink of his own release. 

“Goddamn it!” you cry out, feeling his cum coat your walls.

“Y/N,” Dean’s cry emanated through the room. “God, I’m cumming.” He gripped your hips harder, pressing his dick into you, bottoming out. 

His movements slowed, the grip on your hips loosened. He leaned over you, his lips ghosting over your shoulders and back. 

Your body was humming from your release, your pussy growing sensitive. “Dean,” you tried to pull away. 

You felt him stiffen. “Right, sorry, Y/N,” he slowly pulled out of you. 

You rolled over, squinting at him. He seemed back to normal. The cure seemed to have worked. “How you feeling, Dean?”

He looked at you, then away. Dean moved a hand through his short, spiky hair. “Better, Y/N,” his voice was quiet. The need and lust were gone.

“Good,” you replied. 

“Y/N?” Dean moved his eyes to catch yours. “Are you ok?”

You smirk. “Yeah, I’m good……”

Dean’s cell phone went off, a text message coming through. It was Sam, wanting to know if he could come back into the motel room. 

You wrapped yourself in the sheet, moving to the bathroom to shower. 

“Y/N?” Dean stopped you, his hands on your shoulders. “Thanks.”

“Any time, Dean…..” you smiled, turning to the bathroom. “Any time.”

 

To be continued………..


End file.
